SMB: The Blizzard
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Mario and Luigi get lost in a blizzard while looking for a mythical warp pipe that's rumored to lead to a new world. After Mario is injured in a fall Luigi must traverse the harsh icy mountain range to find help and save his injured brother, before they both freeze to death! Snow covered peril awaits the Super Mario Bros.
1. Climbing the Mountain

The snow fell in thick white flakes across the isolated and nearly barren icy tundra in the Northernmost section of the Mushroom Kingdom. The two bravest heroes and defenders of said kingdom; Mario and Luigi, trekked through the knee high snow as they began searching for a rumored, if not all out mythical, warp pipe. A warp pipe that could possible connect the Mushroom Kingdom to a new world!

Mario tightened the red scarf around his neck as he put his hand over his eyes, struggling to see through the near whiteout conditions of the environment. "I think we're getting close, Luigi." He called out to his younger brother. "Just a little further."

Luigi pulled his trademark green cap down over his eyes and his green scarf up to his ears to shield himself from the stinging cold. "I hope so, I don't think I'll be able to hold out too much longer." Putting his hands to his mouth he breathed warmth into his cold palms. The thin white fabric of his gloves did little to protect his fingers from the stinging chill. "I don't want to get lost out here!"

"Don't worry Bro, we'll have our answer soon enough and be on our way back home." Mario subtly rubbed his own hands together to try to ease the painful cold that was making his fingers tingle.

"Hey Mario," Luigi rubbed his hands along his arms in an attempt to warm himself up further. "why'd we have to go looking for this pipe during a blizzard? This is crazy!"

Mario paused at the top of a small peak to scan the horizon. "Because according to Toadsworth this is the only time of year where the fabled Crystal Caverns are supposedly accessible. We have no choice!"

"I hope Toadsworth is right." Luigi grimaced a little as he breathed a second warm breath into his still icy hands. "I'd hate to think we could've made this climb during the summer months instead!"

As the two brothers continued their trek the wind howled louder and stronger, sending a nearly debilitating chill through their very cores. The snow fell heavier and thickened considerably, to near whiteout conditions. In the distance a herd of snow Yoshis, dubbed 'Snowshis' by many explorers, grazed on small frozen berries in snow covered shrubs growing out of the icy, rocky terrain. As the gentle herbivores gathered to graze they sand a somber song the echoed peacefully through the ice covered mountain peak.

Keeping his eyes on the horizon Mario spotted a shiny gleam amongst the snow in the distance and pointed to it. "Look at that! I think it's a crystal."

"Or it could be more ice. After all, we're in the middle of a blizzard." Luigi cynically commented as he joined his brother on the snowy peak.

"Could be. But there's only one way to find out."

"I was afraid you were going to say that..." Luigi hated the cold, but he hated the idea of his brother walking around in a blizzard all by himself even more. "Alright, let's go. Lead the way."

After choosing what seemed like the best and most direct route to the targeted object in the distance, Mario set out with Luigi following close behind. The brothers trudged slowly but determinedly through the thick snow as it continued to pile up higher and higher. A fine sheet of ice coated the top of the snow, making it more difficult to walk, and made it all that much colder.

Mario kept his eyes focused on the distance, paying no mind to his immediate surroundings. "I think if we-" A loud crunch and echo filled the air as Mario suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Mario?!" Luigi fell to his knees as he watched Mario fall through the snow and into a large cavern far below. "Mario!"

The thick and heavy snow had hidden an ancient wooden bridge that had been weakened by time and neglect. The weight of Mario's body was too much for the aged timber to bear. Mario fell through the wooden planks of the bridge and into a deep crevasse below. Snow and ice fell downward, partially burying Mario in a tomb of white coldness.

"Mario! Hold on Bro!" Luigi looked around the opening that Mario had fallen through and spotted multiple small ledges lining the interior of the pit. Carefully reaching down Luigi grabbed ahold of the icy, slippery ledges and began a slow descent down to his brother. The ledges acting as a makeshift ladder providing the only way down into the cavern without falling. "Mario? Can you hear me?"

Silence. An eerie, foreboding silence.

"Just... hang on! I'm coming for you!" He flinched at his own echoing voice.

Luigi's grip slipped only once, but he managed to regain his hold on the ledges and climb down safely. Reaching the bottom of the crevasse Luigi jogged over to where Mario was laying beneath the layer of snow and ice.

"Mario!" Luigi put his hand on Mario's head gently. "Bro! Wake up!"

Mario didn't budge, he didn't even react to Luigi's voice or touch.

"Mario?" Luigi dusted the snow from Mario's face and found a large cut under his eye that was beginning to blacken into a painful bruise. "Oh no..."

Dusting off the rest of the snow and ice that covered Mario's body, Luigi took inventory of the rest of Mario's injuries. His right arm was clearly broken based on the unnatural angle in which it was resting. His right leg was also injured, thankfully nothing was broken, but his knee was obviously and painfully sprained thanks to his very rough and unexpected landing.

"Don't worry Bro, I think of a way to get you out of here." Luigi looked around the gloomy dark crevasse and upward at the gaping maw above. "Some how..."

 _ **..to be continued...**_


	2. Escaping the Crevasse

Staring up into the snowy sky, looking beyond the gaping hole that Mario had fallen through, Luigi kneeled next to his unconscious, injured brother unsure of what to do. The blue sky was darkening at a steady pace, the winter season causing the days to become shorter and the nights to become longer. Wind swirled and howled ominously over the hole and blew fiercely through the mountains.

The walls of the large crevasse that the two brothers were trapped within shined and gleamed with the flawless ice that covered the rocky surface. The ice itself took on many colors as the dimming light shined against the unique angles and unblemished crystalline body.

Luigi slowly lowered his gaze, focusing on Mario's unconscious, pale face. Mario's eye had already blackened with a nasty bruise and the cut below his eye continued to bleed, staining the snow under his head a sickly crimson hue. Through his own escaping clouds of chilled breath Luigi watched Mario's lifeless body laying on the unforgivably cold terrain.

"Hold on, bro." Luigi sat down and curled one leg underneath himself, keeping his other leg straight. Gently he pulled Mario's head and shoulders up from the ground and let his heavy body rest again his own. Luigi shivered shortly after pulling Mario onto his lap, his own body heat quickly diminishing as day turned to night. "It's not much, but I sh-should help k-keep you warm..." Luigi struggled to keep his teeth from chattering, but to no avail.

Lighting a green fireball in the palm of his hand, Luigi glanced around the crevasse once more, hoping that the light of the fire would illuminate something, anything, useful that he may have overlooked.

Nothing. There was nothing new; just mounting ice and snow and encroaching darkness.

Despite the ferocious wind that blew overhead the interior of the crevasse was eerily quiet. Luigi listened to the sound of icicle dropping from ledges and mounds of snow dropping onto the crevasse floor. It was then Luigi heard the distinct song of the Snowshi herd above. It was closer than it had been before, and even as he sat there listening, it seemed to grow louder.

"What the...?" Luigi looked toward the source of the sound but couldn't see anything. "Hm..."

Slipping off his own green scarf Luigi carefully wrapped it around Mario's broken arm, not only to keep the injured limb stable but to help keep Mario warm.

"I'll be back Mario, I promise." Luigi lowered Mario from his lap and scrambled to his feet, his focus solely on the Snowshi herd, who were somewhere in the crevasse. Before leaving he launched his fireball at a small gathering of timber that stemmed from the broken bridge above. "There... That should help."

Jogging through the icy pathways that cut through the crevasse, Luigi slipped and slid on the slick ice covered floor, using the walls to keep his balance. The glow of his second green fireball cast an unnatural green hue on the shining walls. His own shadow towered intimidatingly behind him as he walked.

Coming to the end of the pathway Luigi spotted the Snowshi herd gathered together in a wide opening, almost like a meadow, down in the crevasse. Beyond the meadow Luigi spied the winding rocky path that lead back to the top of the mountain.

"So that's how they got down here!" Luigi eyed the path suspiciously. "Hm, there's no plants down here, so why are they down here? Shelter? Breeding grounds? Or maybe..." He began trembling at his own thought. "a predator!"

Swallowing nervously and on shaky legs Luigi returned to where Mario was still laying, hoping he didn't do the wrong thing by leaving him behind. The glow of the small fire indicating Mario's location.

"Mario?" Luigi called his name as he kneeled down again. "If you can hear me, I found a way out! Just hang on a little longer, okay?"

Luigi grabbed ahold of Mario's uninjured arm and pulled it around his shoulders. Pulling Mario's body upright Luigi used his other hand to grab ahold of Mario's side, allowing his unconscious brother's full weight to rest against him. "This won't be easy, but we have no choice..."

Luigi slowly stepped forward, keeping Mario at his side as he trekked. Mario's legs dragged lifelessly with each step Luigi took, and his head weighed heavily against Luigi's shoulder.

Returning to the meadow with the Snowshi herd Luigi prepared to make the awkward climb back to the surface. The Snowshi's paid no attention to Luigi or Mario, despite the passive creatures rarely seeing humans in their territory. As Luigi set foot on the bottom of the pathway the Snowshi herd suddenly let out a low call, like a humpback whale's call.

Luigi turned to look at the herd only to see all of the Snowshi's staring at him. "Uh, hi..." Luigi wasn't sure what was going on, but decided to talk to them as he would any other Yoshi. "We won't be bothering you. We were about to leave, don't mind us..."

Again the Snowshi herd let out the low call, Luigi froze in place unsure of what was going on around him at that moment. "Sh-should I... Take a new route?"

It was then the herd parted and a single Snowshi, much larger than the rest of the herd; easily twice the size of the second largest Snowshi, stepped forward. This Snowshi, the herd's leader, stood before Luigi with a determined but gentle look in its eye. Its pelt was covered in long fur and it had to two large tusks that jutted out the sides of its mouth from its bottom jaw. One of the tusks had been broken off in battle, leaving a shorted jagged tusk behind.

"I-I-I swear! We're not going to hurt you!" Luigi declared as he unconsciously hugged Mario's body against his own. "We just n-need to get out of here!"

The Snowshi leader sensing Luigi's fear laid down on the icy ground, its eyes now level with Luigi.

"Do you... understand?"

The leader stared at Luigi for a moment before standing back up, its powerful form looming over the two brothers. It walked to the base of the path that Luigi was about to take and laid down, cutting off access.

"Hey!" Luigi protested bitterly. "What's going on here? Let us through!"

 _ **..to be continued...**_


	3. Choosing a Path

Mario let out a small moan of pain as Luigi held him tightly against his side. Instantly aware of Mario's discomfort Luigi slowly backed away from the leader of the Snowshi's toward the center of the meadow and the rest of the gentle herd.

"Easy Mario, everything will be okay." Luigi insisted as he kneeled down on the snowy ground and carefully laid Mario down on his back. "It's not exactly warm, but it's safe."

A small adolescent Snowshi curiously walked over to Mario and sniffed at the injured plumber's hair. It let out a soft chirp and laid down at Mario's side and rested its chin on Mario's shoulder.

"Well, at least you can say you made a friend while we got lost in a blizzard." Luigi commented as he calmly put his hand on the small Snowshi's head to pet it.

The other members of the Snowshi herd all circled around the brothers and laid down in a huddled pile of warmth. Luigi soon realized that the Snowshi's were trying to protect them against the cold, these gentle creatures were caregivers and completely harmless. The Snowshi herd used their bodies to shield Mario and Luigi from the wind, and the gathered herd shared their own body heat with the two pelt-less humans. As the herd settled in for the night the older Snowshi's resumed singing their song of the snow, which echoed soothingly through the crevasse.

The leader turned its head toward its herd before shutting its eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Is that why he won't let us leave?" Luigi asked the small Snowshi as he continued petting its head. "He wants to protect us from the cold?"

Looking down at Mario's pale and bruised face Luigi sighed in a semi-defeated manner as he accepted his current predicament for what it was. "Stranded in an icy crevasse with my brother injured and helpless, only to be protected by a herd of Snowshis. This isn't how I expected the day to turn out, but I guess it could always be worse."

Luigi tightened the green scarf around Mario's arm then checked the red scarf around Mario's neck.

The small Snowshi nudged Luigi's hand affectionately.

"Hard to believe something so small like you could survive in such a harsh place like this!" Luigi rubbed his hands up and down his arms to try and stave off the incoming chill from the quickly encroaching night. "Thanks for helping us out. Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know about a warp pipe up here in the mountains, would you?"

The little Snowshi shook his head 'no'.

"Well, that's okay. I'm sure we'll find it. That is... if it _actually_ exists!"

The little Snowshi let out an inquisitive chirp as it cocked its head in a confused manner.

"Yeah, it's a weird story. You see... Mario and I used to live in a different world, and we came from a city called Brooklyn. We found our way into the Mushroom Kingdom by accident, and well, we never found our way back home! We like it here just fine; we've made plenty of friends and have had great adventures, but we'd still like to see home. Just one more time..."

Luigi sighed sadly as he glanced at the fleeting stars in the dark sky above.

"We were told by a friend that a warp pipe that connects to a new world is hidden somewhere in these mountains, but could only be found during the winter season. That's why we're here. If that pipe can take us home we can go back and get some closure with the friends we left behind, and, if we want to, return to the Mushroom Kingdom to live forever! And if the pipe doesn't take us back home, then we can at least say we discovered a new world!"

The little Snowshi yawned once and closed its eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

"Good idea, little guy. I think we could all use some rest."

Just as he had done earlier Luigi sat on the ground beside Mario and pulled his injured brother up from the cold ground and let him rest against his lap.

The cold wind, though mostly shielded by the kind Snowshis, still cut into Luigi's back like a thousand needles. He shuddered and hunched down, trying to use his body to keep the wind from affecting Mario as much as possible.

"J-just like tr-traveing through the I-Iced Land, right M-Mario?" Luigi stammered through his chattering teeth. "As s-soon as w-we're back h-home, I'm going t-to take a t-trip to Isle Del F-fino!"

It was then Luigi felt something warm and soft press against his back. Turning his head Luigi saw that the leader of the Snowshis was now laying beside him and allowing him to lean against his soft pelt. "Thanks, buddy..." Luigi commented as he leaned back and pulled Mario up from his lap and laid him into the same warm pelt.

Despite his enormous fatigue Luigi couldn't bring himself to sleep. He laid back against the warm pelt of the Snowshi leader with his hands folded across his chest. He watched the bright white stars in the pitch black night sky, whenever they peeked through the thick snow clouds above. From the corner of his eye Luigi watched as Mario breathed slowly, still unconscious and still unaware of the icy world around him.

"I'm sorry Mario. It's my fault we're out here." Luigi sadly admitted. "If I didn't miss Brooklyn so much you never would've listened to Toadsworth. I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise!"

Watching as a glow of orange crept across the black sky Luigi got up quietly, stepping over and around the Snowshi herd without disturbing a slumbering beast as he made his way back toward the mountain path leading out of the crevasse.

Stone by stone Luigi walked and climbed upward, toward the rising sun just beyond the horizon.

Pulling himself up out of the crevasse and onto the surface of the mountain range, Luigi shivered harshly and gasped as the cold air took his breath away. Blowing his escaping warm breath into his hands he squinted and scanned the steadily brightening horizon. "A-ha!" A glint in the distance caught his eye. "That's what Mario saw!"

Looking down into the crevasse at the Snowshi herd and Mario below, he swallowed once nervously before taking a step back. "I'll be back before the sun rises!"

Luigi focused on the glinting target in the distance and moved as quickly as he could. Running wasn't an option since the snow drifts were up to his waist and the cold air knocked the wind out of him.

It was a struggle, but Luigi at last arrived at the gleaming, unknown object that caught his eye. "No... It can't be!"

 _ **..to be continued...**_


	4. Braving the Storm

Luigi fell to his knees in disbelief, the thick snow mounds now surrounding him up to his chest. There, laying before him on the frozen ground; encased in ice inside the small crystalline cavern was the broken ruins of a warp pipe. The pipe really did exist, but it had long since been destroyed by the harsh weather that plagued the mountain range. The warp pipe was unusable, possibly irreparable. It stood now only as a monument to the cruelty of time and nature.

Carved on the wall of the cavern, in a language long since forgotten, was a label identifying the warp pipe and its intended destination. Unfortunately Luigi couldn't translate the message and so it would remain unknown.

Staring at the broken bits of faded green pipe Luigi felt a pain in his heart. Mario could die from his injuries, and all they have to show for their efforts is a useless pipe.

"No... We came all this way for... nothing!" Luigi closed his eyes and forced himself to admit defeat. "Mario is... he's... if he dies... I'll never forgive myself!"

The howling wind suddenly amplified, sending a bone chilling cold through Luigi's body.

"I... I need to get back! I n-need to help M-Mario... C-can't let him... die!" Luigi instantly fell prone to the inhospitable cold.

Turning his head Luigi looked back toward the crevasse from whence he traveled. His footprints were already filled with the thick white snow that seemed eternally fall from the sky. Forcing himself to stand up Luigi walked with a heavy heart through the heavy snow.

"Mario will be s-so disappointed..." Luigi told himself. "H-how can I t-tell him?"

Luigi started to cough a little, the powerful wind stinging at his face and burning his lungs. Without his scarf the chill was beginning to affect his ability to breathe properly. Using one arm he tried to shield his eyes as he slowly marched back to the crevasse. The bright white snow and billowing sleet made it nearly impossible for Luigi to see, he stumbled and tripped with every clumsy step he took.

Practically blind Luigi put one hand out in front of him to try and navigate his way back to the crevasse. His hand abruptly met stone as he neared the entrance to the crevasse. Squinting his eyes he was able to make out the entrance to the descending pathway.

"Finally..." He coughed again. "H-hold on, Bro."

The trek down the path seemed to take an eternity. The cold cutting into Luigi's hands and face like a knife. His mind as racing with doubt and guilt, unsure of how to admit their failure to Mario. He wasn't even sure how to save Mario! He couldn't carry him back down the mountain through the blizzard, it'd kill them both! But he couldn't leave Mario behind either, and no one in their right mind would dare attempt any rescue up the mountain. The Mario Bros. were stranded and alone...

Luigi felt his shoe make contact with the relatively softer ground of the meadow and breathed a sigh of relief. He was exhausted and feeling desperate as he slowly trudged back to where Mario was still laying with the Snowshi leader. The leader was watching Luigi intently, as if it had known what Luigi had plan on doing long before he made his decision.

"M-Mario?" Luigi called his brother's name as he kneeled down next to him. "C-can you hear me?"

Mario was still very pale, his blackened eye still swollen and the cut below his eye looking painful, if not infected.

"L-look Mario, I'm... I'm sorry." Luigi apologized as he tried to use his hands to rub warmth into his arms. "Th-this is m-my fault. B-but I'll take c-care of y-you. I promise!"

The Snowshi leader opened its eyes and turned his head toward Luigi. It pressed his nose against Luigi's arm, nudging him gently.

"I... I'm going to n-need your help." Luigi admitted as he placed his hand on the Snowshi's nose. "P-plaase?" He asked through his chattering teeth, his voice stammering with each sentence he dared to speak.

The Snowshi leader nodded its head and let out a deep call that awoke the rest of the herd.

"Th-thank you!" Luigi felt a brief sense of relief before he started coughing again. He put his arm over his mouth to stifle the harsh cough. "S-sorry. Gross."

One by one the gentle giants rose from their slumber and stood throughout the meadow. The leader was by far the tallest of the Snowshis and towered above the rest.

"D-do you know where I c-can find some h-help?" Luigi asked the leader as he carefully pulled Mario to his side as he stood. "M-my brother n-needs help."

The leader looked toward the sky, toward the orange glow of the rising sun that struggled to break through the thick, dark snow clouds. It closed its eyes as it took in the scent that wafted in on the strong winds. Turning its gaze back to Luigi it nodded once and laid back down. With its nose it motioned toward its back.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Luigi couldn't help but gush over the acts of kindness displayed by the herd. "I'll never forget this, my friend!"

Slowly and carefully Luigi carried Mario over to the Snowshi's back and lifted Mario up and onto the warm pelt of the voluntary steed. Sitting Mario upright as if he were riding a normal Yoshi's saddle, Luigi then slowly laid Mario forward so he was laying down on the Snowshi's back. The Snowshi's broad neck would shield Mario from the wind and the warm pelt would ensure that the cold didn't weaken his body any further.

"Okay..." Luigi kept his hand on Mario's back. "I think that'll work."

The leader once again stood up, slowly. Luigi keeping his hand on Mario's back as the giant beast stood upright on the meadow. Letting out another loud bellow the other Snowshi's fell in line behind their compassionate leader.

Walking together the Snowshi herd, with Luigi at the leader's side, climbed up the crevasse trails back to the top of the mountains and into the raging blizzard.

Luigi pressed his body against the leader's side in an attempt to keep warm and to ensure that Mario wasn't going to fall. The harsh wind blew much harder than it had been before. Shards of ice strung Luigi's face and arms as he desperately tried to face the storm with what remaining confidence he had left.

Step by step Luigi could feel his body struggling against the storm; the cold numbing his hands, feet, ears and nose. A stinging cold began radiating up his legs and through his arms as forced himself to keep walking.

"Mario... J-just hang on, okay?" Luigi kept repeating aloud between coughs, more to himself than Mario at this point. "Just hang on..."

It was noon by the time the Snowshis peaked the mountain range and began to descent down the other side. The thick snow clouds prevented virtually all of the light and warmth of the sun from melting the relentless snow and ice. Luigi's cough resumed its chest wracking pain that made his whole body tremble with uncontrollable spasms.

The herd halted to scan the horizon and to rest, for only a fleeting moment.

"Are we... Are we..." Luigi suddenly trailed off as he collapsed, face first into the snow.

 _ **..to be continued...**_


	5. Darkness and Memories

The ice and wind relentlessly swirled around Luigi's collapsed form in the burdening snow. The sun was beginning its long descent as the winter shortened day came to a sudden and chilling close over the mountain. Circling around their downed friend the Snowshi herd used their bodies in an attempt to keep the deathly cold wind from cutting into Luigi's prone body.

Weakly Luigi attempted to lift his head up from the thick snow and look at the white horizon that sprawled out before him in the vast distance. His escaping breath billowed up in front of his face like small clouds of thin fog that faded away into nothingness.

Through red, blurry eyes Luigi struggled to focus on a familiar object in the distance. "S-smoke...?" Luigi managed to ask to no one in particular before his strength finally gave out. He passed out once more in the snow, his body relaxing as his will to keep moving left him.

As darkness overcame his mind Luigi found himself reliving the events that led to the perilous predicament that now threatened to take the lives of both brothers.

* * *

Just three days before the trek up the mountain began; back in the safety of their Pipe House on the outskirts of Toad Town, Luigi was going through the family photo album; reminiscing about his childhood, family and long lost home: Brooklyn.

"Hey Weeg'," Mario called out as he returned home in good spirits. "didn't see you at the castle today for tea, Peach and Daisy missed you. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Bro." Luigi sighed but managed to hide his sadness as he placed the album on the coffee table. "Just going through this old photo album. It's been a while since we've added anything new to it, you know?"

"Tell me about it!" Mario agreed as he sat on the blue sofa next to his brother, his attention drawn to the open album on the table in front of the sofa. "Hey, I remember that!" Mario pointed to a photo that was taken after their very first visit to the castle. "I was so nervous about being taken to the castle to be properly introduced to Princess Peach and the rest of the kingdom."

"Me too. I was shaking in my boots!" Luigi confessed with a slight laugh. "I still get nervous about visiting the castle, sometimes."

"Only 'sometimes', huh?" Mario playfully nudged Luigi in the ribs with his elbow. "What else do we have in-" As Mario pulled the photo album closer an older, worn out photo fell free from the album and onto the floor. "What's this?" Mario pulled the photo from the ground and looked at it. "Oh wow, I haven't seen this... How did it get _here_?!"

The photo in question was the last family photo taken with Mario, Luigi and their late parents. The four were standing in front of their small house together, big smiles all around. Mario and Luigi were both fifteen at the time and starting high school. Mario and Luigi were wearing brand new jeans and t-shirts with their trademarked hats hidden behind their backs, while their father was wearing a brown sport coat and slacks, his hair slicked back and his mustache trimmed to perfection, and their mother wore a purple sundress and had her dark hair pulled back in a neat bun.

It was only two weeks after this photo was taken that their parents were mugged one night, and unfortunately, killed. Mario and Luigi were left as orphans.

Luigi took the photo from Mario's hands and looked at it himself. "I had this photo tucked in my hat ever since... You know."

"The funeral?" Mario finished the sentence, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." Luigi closed his eyes as he took the moment to remember their parents. "Seems so long ago but I can still remember that day, clear as ever."

Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Me too. I can still feel that cold rain on my skin. Whenever we go out in a storm... it makes me think of them."

"Just the smell of rain is enough to bring up memories." Luigi turned the photo album back to the first page and carefully secured the photograph in place. "You know, I never noticed how much you look like Pop!"

"And you have a natural talent for art, just like Mom."

"Do you miss them?" Luigi asked, his eyes fixed on the faded photo.

"Of course I do."

"Are you still... angry at them?"

"For leaving us?"

"Yeah..."

"Not as much as I used to be."

"What about... _him_?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop being mad at him. We lost _our parents_ and he only lost eight years of freedom. It's just not... fair."

"Life never is! It took me a while to accept it, but I have." Luigi closed the photo album. "I just wish we could visit their graves and... you know... Finally say goodbye."

Mario could see that Luigi was still really hurting over the tragic loss of their parents. He needed closure and he wasn't going to find it in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Weeg, we'll find a way back home. I just know it!"

"Yeah, but you'd think we would've found a way back by now! It's been so long and we've been to so many places, so many worlds..."

Mario patted Luigi's shoulder sympathetically just as an idea came to mind. "Hey Weeg, why don't we go on a journey together? Just the two of us!"

"A journey? To where?" Luigi asked curiously as he placed the photo album back on the coffee table.

"Leave that to me!" Mario proclaimed proudly as he leapt off the sofa. "I'll find us a treasure map at the castle!"

"Okay, sure..." Luigi stood up from the sofa. "Let's do it!"

"Great! I'll go see Toadsworth and find a map!"

* * *

A sudden sense of warmth and a familiar voice drew Luigi back to consciousness. A gentle hand on his shoulder confirmed that he wasn't dreaming, he was awake and he was alive. Turning his head slightly, trying to focus on the voice, Luigi become aware of a soft pillow beneath his head. Forcing his eyes open his blurry vision was all but gone as only a single gray shape was the only thing he could see.

"What the...? Where... am I? I... I can't see!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. Light and Truth

Snow, ice, cold, doubt, weakness, hopelessness... These were only a few of the final sensations Luigi could remember before the darkness set in.

Coughing awoke the downed hero as his conscious slowly crept in. Fighting the urge to sleep Luigi opened his eyes and saw only pure whiteness. Luigi felt his heart tighten as panic set in. He was blind! Despite his wavering strength he somehow found the energy to sit up right and reach out in front of him. His arms flailed about in an uncoordinated manner as he desperately clawed at the air in attempt to find anything familiar. As he hands moved about he realized that his gloves had been removed and that he was laying on a warm bed. Confused and scared his breathing increased and suddenly hitched as a strong coughing fit overwhelmed him.

"Easy my boy! Just relax!" The familiar voice replied calmly as two hands grabbed ahold of Luigi's arms in a firm but non threatening grip. "Lay back down, you need to save your strength."

"Prof-Professor? Professor Gadd?" Luigi asked between coughs as he stared into nothingness. "Is that- it that really you?!"

"Aye, that's me!" Professor Elvin Gadd was protectively watching over Luigi. "Lay back down, you gave me quite a start when the Snowshis brought you and your brother here, to my lab. I thought the worst when I saw you in the light in my laboratory, you both looked like you were frozen through! And Mario, the way his eye looked I-"

"Mario! Where is-" Luigi coughed again after interrupting Gadd, covering his mouth with his arm the cough was contained by still violent.

"He's fine! I know you can't see; you're suffering from snow-blindness, it's temporary I promise, and your brother is asleep on the bed just a few feet from you." Gadd placed a blindfold over Luigi's eyes. "This will help protect your eyes from permanent damage. You need to try and relax."

"Is he...?" Luigi's heart was pounding out of his chest as struggled to speak. "Is Mario...?"

"He's alive! Yes!" Gadd's voice was optimistic yet somber as he answered. "But he's suffered a pretty severe blow to the head. It'll be a while still before he wakes up, I'm afraid."

"How did you find us?" He coughed again, feeling tired and disgusted at himself. His mind was racing with confusion and disbelief.

"Take it easy. Breathe. The Snowshi herd carried you here, to my winter lab located in the mountains." He poured a small cup of tea and placed it in Luigi's hands. "Drink this, it'll warm you up and soothe your breathing. You're suffering from a terrible cold." Before stepping back Gadd pressed the back of his hand against Luigi's neck for a fever check. "Yes, a terrible cold indeed."

Luigi sipped the tea cautiously, unsure of what to think of the situation.

"Yes, yes." Gadd continued. "That's it. Drink it slowly. Now, let me explain: The Snowshi herd and I have a good relationship. They help me trek through the snow and mountains when my research takes me to more remote locations and I, in exchange, allow them access to my green houses for fresh plants to ensure that their offspring are well nourished. When you collapsed from the cold the Snowshi herd carried you both to my lab and I've been taking care of you ever since last night."

"Th-thank you..." Luigi coughed once again into his arm. "How is Mario holding up?"

"Concussion, hypothermia and a broken arm. But he'll make a full recovery in time. Be patient. Now, why in the world are you two boys up in the mountain during a blizzard? You MUST have a good reason!"

Luigi flinched at the question, still feeling guilty about planting the idea in Mario's head in the first place. "We... We were looking for a Warp Pipe."

"A Warp Pipe?" Gadd was perplexed by this simple reason for such a complex journey. "What on Earth for?"

"We... We thought the Warp Pipe might've led to a new world. Maybe even _our_ world, we wanted to go home... One more time."

"Hmm, you speak as though you've found the Pipe already, is this true?"

Luigi nodded slowly. "Yeah, I found it after Mario..." He paused and sighed. "Was injured. But the Pipe is broken, most likely the damage is irreparable. We came all this way for nothing!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. After all, you met the Snowshis, found the Pipe and took one more journey with your Brother. That isn't nothing my boy, that's EVERYTHING! You two must have a very close bond to endeavor such a treacherous hunt."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"It's not a _guess_ young man, it's a fact! Now..." Gadd put his hands on Luigi's shoulders as he guided him back down on the mattress of the bed. "Rest. As soon as the blizzard lets up the Snowshis will help you two journey back down the mountain. Rest."

Luigi reluctantly laid back down wearily. "Thank you."

But he couldn't rest. His guilt over Mario's injuries still ached at his heart. Luigi needed to say something to him.

"Mario... I'm sorry."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	7. Fevers and Fears

Luigi tossed and turned restlessly on the warm bed, his mind still wracked with worry and his heart still aching with guilt. The sight of seeing Mario suddenly falling from the mountain into the crevasse haunted his every thought. The treacherous climb down into the crevasse only to find his brother laying at the bottom, broken and unmoving. Howling wind still filled his ears as the blistering cold still tore at his skin. Blind to the world but still able to see his own memories only through Luigi deeper down his self created mental pit of despair.

"Mario. Please. Forgive me." Luigi begged as he restlessly tried to get comfortable, his body unwilling to relax and his mind refusing to rest.

A strange cackle filled the room as an ominous voice began taunting him. ' _You don't deserve forgiveness..._ '

"M-Mario?" Luigi asked as he tried to place the familiar voice.

' _No... I am not your Brother. The Brother you failed..._ '

"Th-that voice... It can't be!" Luigi sat upright and desperately tried to peel away the blindfold covering his light damaged eyes. "You're gone! I-I-I defeated you!"

' _You can never stop the King of the Boos..._ '

"I s-stopped you before," Luigi tried to force himself to respond, tried to find his dwindling courage. "I c-can do it again!"

' _No... You can't! You're not strong enough. You'll never be strong enough._ ' King Boo taunted mercilessly. ' _I've trapped your Brother before, I can do it again. And now, now you're too weak, too helpless to rescue him. He'll be my prisoner forever..._ '

"NO!" Luigi swung blindly at the wicked voice who toyed with him only to have his hands suddenly restrained in two firm grips.

"Luigi!" Gadd called out. "It's okay!"

"Pr-Professor?!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where is he?! Where's King Boo?!"

"King Boo?" Gadd asked confusedly. "What're you talking about, my boy?"

"He was here! He... He was going to take Mario... He was going to... To..."

"Luigi, everything is going to be fine!" Gadd pushed Luigi back down on the mattress of the bed and placed the back of his hand on the side of Luigi's neck once again. "But... You're delirious from the fever. Try to sleep it off, I know it's hard because you're worried about Mario but you need to take care of yourself before you can even THINK about taking care of him!"

"Mario is okay?" Luigi asked as he laid back down. "Nothing is going to happen to him?"

"Nothing. I promise." Gadd walked over to a large wooden cabinet mounted on the far wall. Inside the cabinet was a wide assortment of vials, bottles and tubes of various liquids in every color. Taking a small bottle of blue potion from the cabinet he brought it back to Luigi. "Drink this. It'll help you sleep."

"But... What if-"

"Luigi, King Boo was never here. It was all in your head. Now, drink."

Luigi's shaking hands reached out for the bottle. Gadd helped him to drink the potion and rest his head on the pillow. At long last Luigi's mind shut off as he drifted off into much needed sleep.

"That's right, just relax." Gadd took the remaining potion and put it back in the cabinet. "Everything will be fine in a few days. The blizzard will pass and you two will be on your way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. No one will harm you or Mario."

Gadd stood by Luigi's bedside until the feverish hero finally drifted off into a deep sleep, his fitful tossing ceased and his breathing calmed. Unwilling to take a chance on Luigi's body being able to fight off the cold after being exposed to such harsh weather and after the emotional shock he's endured, Gadd placed a cool compressed on Luigi's forehead before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Now, Mario, let's see how you're holding up." Gadd casually strolled over to the second bed. "If anything happens to you I fear Luigi will be lost, forever."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	8. Confusion and Insight

Professor Gadd; a man of much knowledge and wisdom, continued to watch over the injured brothers as the blizzard howled mercilessly outside the small, but warm laboratory. The Snowshi herd had taken shelter in the large greenhouses that neighbored the lab, and would occasionally sing their song to bring a much needed sense of peace and calm over the snow covered property.

"Now Mario, let's see how you're recovering." Gadd spoke to more to himself than to Mario, as the hero was still unconscious on the bed. Checking the bandage that covered Mario's eye Gadd sighed in relief. "Good! Very good! Healing nicely and no sign of infection! I doubt there will even be a scar." Moving on he checked Mario's arm. "The bone has been set properly, no swelling... Looking good my friend, now I just need you to wake up and give Luigi a sign that you're going to be okay."

The day crept on slowly, coldly and uneventfully as the two injured heroes rested in the safety of the winter laboratory, tucked away in the mountains. It was difficult to properly measure time as the heavy snow clouds blocked out the sun. The ticking clock on the wall seemed frozen and unreliable as time itself felt as though it was at a standstill.

As Gadd examined his latest collection of Mushroom spores under the microscope on his desk, he heard a gently rustling and turned to see Mario trying to lift his head from the pillow that cushioned him.

"Mario! Good to see you awake at last!" Gadd happily exclaimed as he strolled over to the bed excitedly. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Professor... Gadd?" Mario asked slowly, his head spinning just as much as it ached. "What's going on...? Where's Luigi?!"

Gadd motioned with his arm to the bed where Luigi was still sleeping. "Right over there. He's resting."

"Is he... What happened?! I don't... I can't remember!" Mario's eyes widened with concern.

"Take it easy, don't get yourself worked up! You took a pretty nasty blow to the head."

Mario put his hand to his head and felt the large, painful bump that formed on the back of his skull. "Where are we?"

"My lab! Lucky for you Luigi and the Snowshis had the good sense to come here."

"Is Luigi... hurt?" Mario was more worried about his brother than himself.

"Hurt? No! Sick? Yes."

"Sick? Is it serious?" Mario tried to get out of the bed, again, to check on his little brother but Gadd stopped him.

"A cold. That's all. The more he sleeps the quicker he'll recover. Same goes for you."

"Professor what happened to us? Why are we _here_?"

"Here in my lab or here in the mountains?"

"Both!"

"Well, after you fell down into an icy crevasse Luigi went after you, and the local Snowshi herd helped protect you from the cold while Luigi looked for a means of escape from the blizzard. After he collapsed the Snowshis brought you both to my lab where I've been taking care of you, ever since."

" _Collapsed_?!" Mario looked at his sleeping brother. "From the cold?"

"And exhaustion, I'm afraid. But he'll be fine in a few days. He's already woken up and has been asking about you, no need to worry."

Mario looked down at his broken arm and felt the pain in his sprained knee. "Why... Why were up in the mountains? I can't remember... It's all so fuzzy."

"Ah! You see..." Gadd began twiddling his thumbs nervously. "It seems you two were looking for a mysterious Warp Pipe that could... take you two home."

"Home?" Mario began processing everything that Gadd had told him. "Brooklyn." He closed his eyes. "I remember now... Luigi and I wanted to go home to Brooklyn. The Warp Pipe hidden in the mountains might be the one to... show us the way back!"

Gadd looked down at the floor, sadly. "Unfortunately it seems that your search for the pipe is no longer necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Luigi managed to find the pipe after you were injured," Gadd explained calmly. "but the pipe had been broken by time and nature. It's no longer usable."

Mario flinched and opened his eyes to look back at Luigi. "I _risked_ his life for a broken pipe?!"

"Come again?" Gadd was taken aback by Mario's confession. "You did _what_ now?"

"I..." Mario felt ashamed but didn't want to lie. "The truth is, _I'm_ the one who really wanted to get back home. I've been trying to find some reason, some _excuse_ to look for the right Warp Pipe, but I didn't say anything to Luigi until he..."

"I see." Gadd now understood the situation and folded his hands behind his back. "You didn't want him to feel like he had to choose between your lives back in Brooklyn and your lives _here_ ; in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario looked away from Luigi. "Pretty selfish, huh? Looking for a way home and not telling Luigi about it..."

"Not at all! You were _looking out_ for Luigi! You didn't want him to feel torn between two worlds. That's a selfless act, my boy, not selfish!"

"But Luigi wanted to go home just as badly as I did! Why didn't we-" Mario stopped short as his headache suddenly intensified.

"Because you care about each other." Gadd pushed Mario down against his pillow. "Neither of you wanted to the other to feel put on the spot or burdened. That's what brothers do, they look out for each other. You two risking a blizzard, TOGETHER, to find a way home is proof that you _both_ care! I've seen it!"

Mario sighed, still feeling responsible for their predicament. "But I'm the one who decided to use the _first_ map that was handed to me, instead of looking for other Warp Pipe locations. How could I be so reckless?"

"Mario, stop blaming yourself. Luigi already told me that the Warp Pipe can _only be found_ in the mountains during the _winter_. You took a chance, and unfortunately it didn't pay off in the way you hoped. But that doesn't mean it was a mistake! It just means you need to keep looking!"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Good! Now, get some sleep. By tomorrow morning Luigi should be awake and you two can finally talk. I'll keep watch. Rest."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	9. Making a New Deal

The cold night lingered on as the blizzard finally weakened after its devastating force was unleashed over the mountains. The snow fall ceased, the wind quieted and the air began to steadily warm as the rising sun finally broke through the thinning snow clouds overhead. The warm rays of the sun shined on the ice that coated the mountain range. A thousand crystalline lights dazzled the desolate mountain range in a bright array of colors and natural beauty.

Luigi roused from his much needed slumber, still feeling weak but less confused. Sitting up gently he lifted the blindfold from his eyes and slowly opened his heavy, tired eyelids. The blurs and obscure shadows began taking shape as his vision returned and focused. Turning his head he spotted Mario sleeping in the bed across to the left of his own.

"Mario!" Luigi clumsily climbed out of his bed and walked toward his brother. "Bro! Are you okay?"

Hearing Luigi's voice Mario woke up and stared at Luigi. "Luigi! You're awake!"

"Yeah, so are you! Are you alright? I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be sorry!" Mario cut Luigi off midsentence and smiled. "It's my fault we were up there, and it's my fault that I didn't watch my footing. Professor Gadd told me everything."

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief and put his hand on Mario's good shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Same."

Professor Gadd walked into the warm lab and brushed a layer of snow off his coat. "Brrr! It's still quite nippy outside. Oh good, you boys are awake!" Gadd strolled over toward Luigi and carefully looked at his face. "And I see your eyes have recovered from the snow-blindness, fantastic!"

"Professor," Mario rubbed at his sore arm. "how's the weather?"

"There's been a break in the storm! I took the liberty of tucking some supplies in a satchel and putting it on the saddle of a Snowshi. The herd is ready to move down the mountain and they'll carry you two down with them."

"Snowshis?" Mario was a little confused. "I thought I dreamed that part..."

Luigi laughed a little. "Nope! Those guys really saved us out there in the snow. We need to make sure to keep them safe, just like the Yoshi clan on the islands."

"Yeah, we really owe them." Mario agreed. "Can't let Bowser or anyone else try to take advantage of their compassionate nature and endurance."

Gadd nodded in approval. "Well said. Now, as soon as you're ready you can leave with the herd. It's best to leave before this evening as the storm will resume and you'll get caught up all over again!"

"Don't want that!" Luigi admitted a little nervously. "I'm tired of seeing snow, I want to see the sun and the beach!"

Though it was awkward Mario managed to get out of the bed and walk under his own power. His sprained knee had some time to heal but it was still sore and walking was cumbersome. "Okay... I'm good." Mario smiled. "Moving a little slow, but I'm okay."

Gadd jogged over to a large closet on the far side of the lab. "Before you go..." He began digging through the many items stored in the closet. "You'll need these!" He stepped out of the closet with two coats in his hands. One red, the other green. "Don't want you to get sick again."

Mario and Luigi took the offered coats and looked at each other a little perplexed.

"Are you sure we can have these?" Luigi asked, now wanting to leave Gadd alone in the mountain without a coat of his own to wear.

"Of course!"

Mario had a more interesting question to ask. "You just happened to have two extra coats that are our sizes and colors?"

"Yup!" Gadd smiled. "A good explorer is ALWAYS prepared! Always!"

Slipping on their new thick coats the brothers walked outside and into the bright light. Luigi put his hand up to shield his sensitive eyes as a Snowshi approached them, his body blocking out the light of the rising sun and casting a shadow over the two heroes.

Luigi squinted and recognized the leader. "Hey buddy." He put his hand on the Snowshi's nose. "Thanks for everything."

The Snowshi let out a happy chirp before sounding a call to summon the rest of the herd. It turned its attention back to the brothers, laying down on the snow so they could climb onto its back.

"Need help Mario?"

"Nah, I think I can handle this." He replied as he less than gracefully saddled up. "It wasn't pretty, but I'm ready!"

Luigi laughed a little and shook his head. "Right, well, let's go!" He climbed onto the Snowshi's back much easier than Mario and pulled the collar of his coat up to protect his ears.

The Snowshi herd marched in unison, working as a group to traverse the thick snow and break through the layer of ice that covered the ground. Following the sun the Snowshi's instinctively trekked the path toward the base of the mountain.

"Say Mario, think we could look for another map once we're back in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Really?" Mario was shocked to hear Luigi wanting to look for a new Warp Pipe, so soon. "We were almost killed looking for this one!"

"Doesn't mean we should give up. It just means we need to try harder. And to be more careful!"

"Well... Yeah! We can find a new map. AFTER we heal!"

"It's a deal!"

The Snowshi's sang a somber song that echoed through the mountains as they continued their journey to the base of the mountain. The two heroes were reunited, recovering and absolutely fearless in the face of danger.

Just another typical day for the Super Mario Bros.!

 _ **-The End  
**_


End file.
